Naidō Arts
|image=Elementstable.jpg |kanji=内道芸 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Naidō Waza |literal english=Learnings from your inner self |parent jutsu=Six Paths Technique,Inner Path (Sigma) |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Rinnegan,Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Barrier Ninjutsu, Fūinjutsu,Dōjutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |users=Sigma Uchiha (Rebirth), |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Fanon Canon }} The are a set of techniques granted to the eyes of Sigma Uchiha. With the rare acquisition of the Rinnegan, Sigma recently has learned to benefit from it's roots and prowess. It's primary is to grant it's wielder the access to extensively use the; Six Paths Technique. Though upon learning from Raido, Sigma has now stumbled upon a different style, in which he calls it the "Naidō Art". Sigma refuses to share the explorations of this art, due to it's roots, but he has stated that one needed to atleast understand himself to a point before he could even practice it. From Raido, Sigma learned that rather focusing on the Gedō Arts functions, he should extensively combine his s with his Paths. He can extensively chance the base elements into new ones. Though, despite the Art's primary function, Sigma has also been able to create a barrier that absorbs the chakra from a ninjutsu, and even kekkei genkai. This is because Sigma uses his purified chakra from the Inner Path (Sigma), to counter and grab hold of the opponent's chakra used to create the kekkei genkai or ninjutsu, to use it as his own. Like Sigma himself, the techniques cover both short and long ranges. Sigma thought since Raido is in his studies of the outer path, he'd master upon his newly found Inner path. Like it's stated, Sigma mixes every single path with it's perspective nature, but with the recent additions to his kekkei genkai list, he likes to mix and match. With some limitations, Sigma can mix this art with the Outer path. When Sigma battled Itsuki, he stated that Sigma was in fact one step away from discovering the full potential of the Rinnegan. Purpose While connecting with his Inner Path, Sigma learned that, path and natures could be combined creating destructive force. ; an advanced form of chakra control. It entails the moulding and defining of one's chakra into an innate type of chakra nature, altering its properties and characteristics. Nature transformation is one of two necessary techniques for creating a technique, its counterpart being shape transformation. When combined with ; the origin of the unique techniques bestowed by the Rinnegan. In total there are actually seven of these paths that grant the user powerful and near god-like abilities, these two abilities together become fearful, and because of Sigma's inner path it becomes devastating. By combining the two, as stated Sigma becomes fearful. It's like applying a upgrade towards his paths; While using a path, Sigma's technique could be applied with that of his . Example, Inner Path Inner Path (ないたいまが, Naitai Maga) is the ability granted to the wielder of Sigma Uchiha's Rinnegan to connect with one's inner self. Sigma said it focuses on his ability to rebirth himself. Sigma uses the "Naidō Art: Samsara of a New Spirit Technique", to rebirth himself allowing himself to replenish. His old spirit, would be stored into the King of Hell where it would be replenished or he could use in his Outer Path, to give people their own spirit back. Sigma is too seen to enter his conscious, where he is alone with himself, even depriving connections to both Omega Sigma X, and the Datara. Sigma is then able to purify his chairs so that it is cleansed and pure. During a time period, Sigma learned that the Inner Path exceeded past the persons' normal self, showing them things they wouldn't see on their own. The inner path allows Sigma to bypass the deceiving tongue of his opponents, making him immune to their venom. Granting him the ability to look into himself to find his truth. Sigma has currently shared that the inner path is much like gathering natural energy, to enter Sage Mode. But instead of gathering energy, he's just purifying his own. A person who enters the Inner Path, gains unique markings upon their face. See Also *Inner Path (Sigma) Trivia * Category:Naidō Arts